


Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Directorship - Freeform, F/F, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gen, fluff is not my strong suit i don't think, luclex, nor is astronomy apparently, these two are cute though so just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: “No,” Lucy gasps as her hand reflexively flies to her lips. It’s a knee jerk reaction at the sight in front of her, not of Alex or what she’s doing but the unexpected shock of the situation.





	Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds

Written for Tumblr's **[Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/)**

****Prompt**\- ** _"What if I don't see it?"_

Like what you read? Find me on **[Tumblr](https://www.gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com/) **and send me a prompt!

* * *

“What if I don’t see it, Danvers?” Lucy Lane asks with her face pressed to the eyepiece of the large telescope mounted on the deck of the Danvers’ Midvale home. Honestly, all she can see at this point is the dark sky, magnified with a mess of bright starlight. It hardly feels like any kind of astronomical event worth of traveling hours from the light pollution of National City to observe, “I don’t see anything special.”   
  


“Keep looking,” Alex replies, her back to Lucy as she bends over the patio table to pull up a real time map tracking the path of the International Space Station as it orbits. “Just anything moving, or anything that looks like a planet.” 

  
“Oh! Wait, I think I see something!” Lucy exclaims with a smirk as she slaps an open palm to the denim covering the Agent’s right butt cheek. The ‘smack’ cracks against the otherwise quiet night sky and Alex jumps at the contact with a yelp, “Looks like I found Uranus.”  
  


“I don’t know what I exp-…You are an actual child, you know that?” Alex replies, hand smoothing over the sting on her ass. She rolls her eyes but the pull of a smile tugs at the corners of her lips as she tries to act irritated with the impatient woman nearby. A few quick clicks of her phone fill the night air with soft music.    
  


“Yeah, well, you love me so what does that say about you?” Lucy says, pursing her lips with a wink and a faint exaggerated kissing sound.    
  


Alex sighs and shakes her head, “Stop getting distracted and keep an eye on the sky or you’re going to miss it!”   
  


The energetic woman bounds back to the telescope and presses her eye back to the eyepiece, adjusting a couple knobs on the side of the large telescope as if she knows what she’s doing but all it does is make everything harder to see, “I don’t know how I can miss something if I don’t even know what the fuck I’m looking for.”   
  


She feels the redhead’s arms brush along each of her biceps, stepping into the space against her back while her hands fiddle with practiced ease at the knobs and dials that Lucy had just played with. “Well, try without the telescope,” Alex says with the press of her lips to the back of the smaller woman’s neck, “Eyes on the sky. I’ll direct you.”   
  


Lucy tilts her head to the sky, green eyes scanning across the darkened backdrop for anything that stands out against the blanket of stars. A moving light just above the horizon she’s able to identify easily as a plane. She feels a little stupid, knowing she’s staring up at the vast expanse of the sky with absolutely no idea what she’s actually supposed to see. Alex Danvers was always the nerd between them, taking time to point out constellations and shooting stars so quickly that Lucy Lane always missed them.   
  


“Okay, look a little further to your left,” Alex says from a few feet behind her. Lucy obeys, gaze shifting to the left. “Okay, a little further.” She follows further, “Okay, now right.”   
  


“You fucking with me, Danvers?” Lucy asks, and she doesn’t pull her eyes from the directions Alex gives her. But it’s clear from her voice that she’s got a perfectly shaped brow, usually the left, raised in question.    
  


“Oh you wish, Lane,” Alex rolls her eyes so loudly that Lucy can hear it, “Okay. A little more right…further… further…”   
  


“I can only twist my neck so far!”   
  


“Well, turn around then,” she hears Alex, her voice low and quiet. Just barely above a whisper but with practiced confidence.    
  


When she turns quickly on a heel, she expects to meet her girlfriend’s gaze but she isn’t there despite the sound of her voice having come from that direction. Until against the warm light of the Edison bulbs overhead she looks down to find Alexandra Danvers on a single knee at her feet, clutching in her hand a dark box with a single star glowing against the black velvet.    
  


“No,” Lucy gasps as her hand reflexively flies to her lips. It’s a knee jerk reaction at the sight in front of her, not of Alex or what she’s doing but the unexpected shock of the situation. Oh, and the absolutely stupid adorably nerdy star on the top of the box. It takes seeing Alex’s brows furrow in confusion before her radiant smile drops to a questioning frown before she realizes that the word actually came out of her fucking mouth, “No! I mean- shit, not no to the-. I-… it was more like a ‘no you absolutely did not you giant fucking nerd’.”   
  


“Lucy, stop talking.”   
  


“Okay, shutting up.”   
  


“Luce,” Alex breathes her name like a prayer, and she’s nervous, Lucy can tell from the way her eyes are wide and searching. It always throws her off, how big badass Agent Danvers can take off her badge and become the biggest softy she’s ever met. She allows the honey brown gaze to hold hers, “E.E. Cummings, and no, don’t even start,” she pauses at the smirk on Lucy’s lips, which quickly drops as she plasters on a serious face, “E.E. Cummings wrote: ‘I love you much more than anyone on the earth and I like you better than everything in the sky’. And I’ve honestly never understood it before because I really fucking love the sky. I love the expanse of it, the unknown. There’s this magic to it. And even in that whole fucking mess of endless space, you’re my north star. You’ve been the one to anchor me, guide me to shore and I don’t think I’d have ever found my way without you. You simultaneously drive me insane,” Lucy grumbles at that, “But you keep me grounded. You always have, and I know you always will. I love you, Lucy. You’re my one in 7.5 billion. You’re the sun, the stars, hell you’re the whole fucking galaxy and I’m lost in you.”   
  


Alex stops, but it’s clear she isn’t done. The light reflects off her gaze and the orbs shimmer, alight with so much more than Lucy had ever seen in the expressive brown. And Alex is looking at her, but the gaze is penetrating, pressing and pulling at a heart she already knows is hers.    
  


Lucy opens her mouth to speak but Alex seems to snap out of whatever haze she’s lost in before her voice continues, softer than before, “I- God, this was meant to be eloquent and I look at you and I can’t even think, can’t remember a single fucking statistic or word or plan because you are absolutely radiant. The most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid eyes on and I’ve seen Lena Luthor in the flesh. You’re my best friend, and even when you’re a pain in my ass, you’re still the only person I want to spend every moment with. You’re my constant, my touchstone, and I don’t want to go a day without being able to bask in your afterglow,” the shyest of smiles crosses her lips as she flips the lid to the box in her trembling hands. Inside, a beautiful yet practical diamond solitaire set in a thin white gold band stands out against the stark interior of the box, “Lucy Olivia Lane, will you marry me?”   
  


The brunette woman isn’t sure when she started crying, but her cheeks are damp and her hands are shaking as they come to paw the moisture from her cheeks.“If I say yes will you please stop with the nerdy space shit?” her words hold her familiar sarcastic tone but the smile on her face is other worldly, “Yes, you beautiful idiot, of course my answer is yes.”   
  


The order of events is a little fuzzy, because both are high on the rush of emotion and adrenaline. But the ring ends up on Lucy’s left hand and that hand tangles tightly in the mess of auburn hair at Alex’s nape, pulling her impossibly close as their lips meet in a frenzy because holy shit after all they’ve been through they’re  _ engaged _ .    
  


Alex Danvers is her  __ fiancé.  
  


Alex fucking Danvers is going to be her  _ wife. _   
  


Oh, and her dad is going to be fucking livid and that only makes the fire in her chest intensify because she’d trade the entire Lane clan just to be with the gorgeous woman in her arms. The love she feels for Alex Danvers is all consuming, it’s burning through her skin. It fires at every synapse and she needs her closer. A quick pull of the woman’s lower lip between her teeth before she pulls back and wraps her arms around the back of Alex’s neck and jumps into her strong waiting arms, ankles coming to lock at the small of her back.   
  


“God, I love you,” Lucy groans into Alex’s open mouth before slipping her tongue to tease her fiancé’s. When Alex practically mews at the sinful thing Lucy’s tongue is doing against her own, she feels her hips cant forward for friction against the solid wall of abdominal muscle. And it’s not enough, she needs her closer. She needs skin and heat and friction, “Now, get me upstairs and I’ll make sure you see stars, Danvers.”   
  



End file.
